kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryutaros
* Height: 171cm * Weight: 80kg is the fourth Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to assume Den-O's Gun Form. History Promised by Kai that he would become the Den-Liner's conductor if he kills the Singularity Point, Ryutaros enters Ryotaro's body prior to his contact with Urataros. He is eventually revealed when Issē Miura places Ryotaro under hypnosis, able to force the other Taros out of Ryotaro as he takes the human's body for a spin. Later emerging from Ryotaro's body when attracted by Naomi's coffee inside the Den-Liner, revealing his intent to kill Ryotaro, Ryutaros is revealed to have a Rider Ticket Kai gave him that allows the Imagin to remain on the train. However, having developed feelings for Airi Nogami, Ryutaros decides to not go through with it. Because he knows that Airi has loved Yuto Sakurai, Ryutaros was jealous and took faulty advice on love from Kintaros to nearly kill Yuto in a fight before Ryotaro took control. Though he forgave him for previous moments, Ryotaro gives Ryutaros a severe warning not act on his own again. Ryutaros is also credited with being the one who allowed Sieg to come upon the Den-Liner, even allowing him access to a luxurious train car. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Ryutaros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought for the Climax Scene. This has a negative side effect which caused Ryutaros to fade from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Ryutaros to form the chest armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, Ryutaros drew up the concept design of the DenKamen Sword, his power now accessed in the Ryu-Gun Mode. Eventually, Ryutaros meets up with Kai,who tricks him into sabotaging the Zero-Liner without knowing the consequences of the Den-Liner being taken and rendered powerless. Due to the event, Ryutaros matures and takes the new timeline's effects hard, being forced to realize that he couldn't be with Airi as she recognized him not to be her Ryotaro. After Ryotaro stands up to Kai for him, Ryutaros, like the other imagin, learns repect towards Ryotaro and is now more willing to help Ryotaro out in any way he can. Ryutaros can perform his own variation of Gun Form's finisher, Wild Shot, although it is simply a powered shot due to the lack of additional charges. As the new year approaches, Ryutaros is saddened and confused over both Kintaros's and Urataros's decision to abandon the Den-Liner and remain in the past to fend off the Imagin army. During the final battle, he catches Ryotaro as he falls from a building at the last second, and is the first to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Gun Form, and lent his power for the finishing blow against the Death Imagin. During the events of Climax Deka, as a member of the Den-Liner Police, Ryutaros causes an incident while searching for the "Evil Organization", arresting anyone who merely looked suspicious. He finally gets his closure with Airi when they meet face to face and he bashfully accepts the meal she made. During the events of "Final Countdown", Ryutaros assumes Gun Form (on his own) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin, determined to protect the time from being destroyed, having seen an Airi doppelganger in the time where they were, who also turns out to be an ancestor of Ryotaro and Kotaro. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the Gokai Galleon where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the Gekirangers. Kamen Rider Battride War Ryutaros appears as Den-O Gun Form and as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Personality and Abilites Ryutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals, even affectionately referring to Airi as compared to Ryotaro's more formal . Ryutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style which can cause the most collateral damage as he fires his gun aimlessly. Whenever excited, in a outside a fight, Ryutaros asks something before following with a "I can't hear your answer!" Whenever he possesses a person, Ryutaros's vessels don a hip-hop look with purple eyes with matching streak in the hair, usually wearing a cap. In a fight, Ryutaros is armed with shotgun named the . He also has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers, normally using to have back-up dancers, the tactic working with summoning the DenBird as well. He can also control a large amount of people with this ability. He usually refers to Urataros and Kintaros as and respectively, excluding Momotaros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as . After this initial arrival on the Den-Liner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his form is based on the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy. TV Asahi's website for Den-O states that his form is based on Ryotaro's mental image of dragons. One of the Imagin Anime shorts discusses Ryutaros's possible namesake. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Ryuutaros.jpg|R-Ryotaro KamenRiderDecade1415-00-06.jpg|R-Tsukasa R-Natsumi.jpg|R-Natsumi R-Ramon.png|R-Ramon Ryuutaro Ouja.png|Ryutaros possessing Ouja R-kotaro.png|R-Kotaro Rider Forms *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Ryotaro or anyone else or by himself Ryutaros assumes Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. - Climax= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. - Super Climax= *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} }} - Ouja= After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Ryutaros possessed the Kamen Rider Ouja that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryutaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As R-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As R-Kotaro in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, he is portrayed by . *As R-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As R-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As R-Ramon in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . In popular culture *In episode 65 of Gintama, Sougo Okita uses Ryutaros' catchphrase and his eyes flash purple while battling Kagura. Episode 89 of Gintama also features this visual gag. Kenichi Suzumura, who voices Ryutaros in Den-O, voices Okita in Gintama. Notes *Ryutaros is the only one of the Taros that hasn't been seen changing into a weapon used by New Den-O. Considering the weapon forms of the other three Taros, if he was to do so, the weapon would almost certainly be a gun. *He is also the only one of the Taros who chose his name himself, as the others had their names chosen for them. *Promotional magazine images of Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship showed R-Ouja wielding Kamen Rider G3-X's GX-05 "Kerberos" Gatling gun, presumably loaned to him by U-G3; however, in the actual movie he only wields the Ryuvolver. *Ryutaros is the only Imagin that never possessed Ryotaro Nogami (de-aged).